dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Betty (Dakotaverse)
: As a cyborg, Bad Betty has had synthetic bones, muscle and flesh surgically joined to the remaining organic parts of her body. Betty's skeleton has been replaced by surgical grade stainless steel alloy while her skin has been augmented with a highly durable artificial epidermis. Her muscular system operates through a combination of hydraulics, synthetic muscle and internally generated electrical power. Betty also has cybernetic implants in her head that enhance her brain's processing abilities. Due to all these modifications and augmentations, Bad Betty possesses a number of metahuman physical abilities. ** : Principal among these is Betty's superhuman level of strength. Originally, her strength was equal to that of ten men, but it has increased significantly due to recent upgrades to her cybernetics. ** : Betty has superhuman resistance to injury as well. Her skin can easily shrug off small caliber gunfire. Overall, Betty's body is durable enough to enable her to survive falls that would cripple or even kill a normal person. ** ** : Betty can physically interface with computers to control them and any systems connected to them. However, she prefers to use her wearable computer for these tasks to prevent her cybernetic systems from being compromised by hackers or computer viruses. . Betty can also use her interface abilities to power devices she is linked to. The source of this power is her own cybernetic systems. Naturally, Betty uses this ability sparingly so her systems do not run out of energy. | Abilities = * : Bad Betty is one of the best computer programmers and hackers alive, a skill that increased significantly after she became a cyborg. * : She also is a brilliant inventor specializing in the design of miniaturized computer systems, surveillance and communications equipment, and highly advanced firearms. * : Betty is an expert markswoman who has near perfect accuracy and experience with both conventional and high-tech firearms. * : Betty is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. * : Betty is a talented actress, making her ideal for long-term undercover missions. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Dharma installed a fail-safe in Bad Betty so that he can shut her down if she ever rebelled. * : Betty is quite vulnerable to electromagnetic forces due to the large amount of metal in her cyborg body. Such energies can be used to control her movements or overload her cybernetic systems. | Equipment = | Transportation = *Jetpack: Occasionally, Bad Betty wears a single-engine jet pack that enables her to fly. Like all Cabinet operatives, Betty can access to the Shadowslide for instant teleportation. | Weapons = * Gamut Gun: Bad Betty's primary weapon is her gamut gun, which fires beams of concussive energy. * Energy Shield: Worn on Betty's forearm, this device creates a circular energy barrier, two feet in diameter, that protects Betty from incoming fire, blunt weapons, and impacts. She can adjust the density of the energy shield so its edge is razor sharp. In this mode, Betty can use the shield as an offensive weapon capable of slicing through most metals. During undercover assignments, Betty sometimes uses conventional firearms. EQUIPMENT * Wearable computer: Betty's most useful invention is the miniature computer worn on her right forearm. This computer is equipped with ports and wireless connections enabling it to access other computers. Thus, Betty can download or delete computer files, tap into and control computerized systems, and digitally transmit information. Betty's wearable computer also functions as a lifesign monitor that gives her up-to-date information on her biological and cybernetic systems and warns of any major problems: disease, power loss, etc. She can adjust the computer so that it functions as a standard ECG (Electrocardiograph) monitor to read another person's heartbeat to detect heart disease or other ailments. Betty must be within a few feet of a person to get an accurate ECG reading. Betty's computer is also equipped with a retractable blade, which she uses as a weapon of last resort in close quarters combat. In battle, Betty sometimes protects her computer with an armored casing that has a built-in energy cannon to supplement the retractable blade. * Radio Headset: Bad Betty wears a radio headset that can send and receive signals over a range of frequencies: AM, FM, shortwave, broadband, CB, etc. The headset is equipped with a telescoping antenna used to pick up especially weak radio signals. * Probes: Betty's probes are spherical, hovering miniature drones used for reconnaissance in areas which are either too inaccessible or dangerous for her to visit personally. The probes are equipped with an array of sensors that collect data, that is then sent to Betty's wearable computer via wireless link. Each probe is also has a powerful laser capable of instantly burning a hole through armor plating. These lasers are intended for specimen collection, but they make highly effective defensive and offensive weapons as well. Betty controls the probes through both verbal commands and her computer. * Zip-line launcher: Betty employs a zip-line launcher that fires a cable that she can use to quickly slide from the rooftop of one building to that of a shorter building. A hardened steel tip at the end of the zip line secures it to the wall of the building Betty wants to reach. * Shadow Disk: Like all Cabinet operatives, Betty carries a Shadow Disk communicator to stay in contact with other operatives and Shadowspire. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shadow Cabinet members Category:Cyborgs